G☆PC6
is the 6th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the 6th part of "Beginning Arc", where the DokiDoki! Precures appears the first time. Plot At Hades Sanctuary, Syrup holds the crystal that represents Jörmungandr’s soul, Bahamut says that Jörmungandr killed by a certain Precure named "Cure Phoenix" and seems very familiar with her, Leviathan is going to find a place in which Jörmungandr will reborn. Later, at Mana's home, they receives a letter and said that Mana will be admitted to Saint Academy, as grade level is very high and will be admitted to the most prestigious school in Greece, but not only Mana, Rikka, Makoto, Alice and Aguri will be admitted too, her father commended their daughter will be admitted to Saint Academy, while her mother crying emotionally and comical that Mana will miss them. The next day, Mana, Rikka, Makoto, Alice and Aguri accompanied by their fairies they take the ferry from Greece, Mana was happy that her friends be with her too, Rikka question since when Mana had a pink sleeve that contains a magic saber she carrying on her back, Mana rreponds shall keep and what to use if another threat appears in this world, arrive at Olympus Island located in Greece, then at Saint Academy. In class, Moka, Rosette, Esther and friends learned that the five new students who just arrived in Saint Academy. But one of them, which seems to get troubles at Moka, because Moka believes that this girl was Mana Aida. Later after the presentation in class, Moka is hiding in the bush about to spy on Mana, Mana deposit her affairs to pick an apple. When Moka approaches of a pink sleeve that contains a magic saber, she finds herself confronted to Mana is angry, who orders her to not touch her magical saber. At the time that Moka about to hit her, Mana kicking her in the crotch and punched her in the breast. But when Esther come to her and has mention the name of Moka, Mana was upset after hearing the name of Moka and she fled away. Esther ask questions about it, Moka responds the Mana seems to recognize her. Later in the forest with her friends, Rikka began worry of Mana and asking the questions, Mana is always troubled, she remember about of Moka when she was a child, she was afraid of Moka because she was a vampire. She wondered if indeed Moka that she knows because of her strong resemblance. When Syrup the female fairy, capture a teacher to transforming a Snake Kuraseiza and attacking them, they transform into Precures. Ace using "Ace Shot" with her "Love Kiss Rouge", and Sword using "Holy Sword" to attacking the Kuraseiza. The Kuraseiza is weakened, and then Heart unsheathing the katana "Shinpaku", she gains two horn-like pink flames floating above her head, and she gain a yellow tail, pointy ears and fangs, and became a human-demon, Heart using the new attack "Burning Heart Saber" to the Kuraseiza. But after that, Diamond, Sword, Ace and Rosetta are severely injured by the deadly attack and they was covered in blood, while Heart is paralyzed by fear and defends with her weapon. Andromeda, Pegasus and Cygnus are stepped in to save them, Pegasus using "Time Break" to stop time, everyone except Andromeda, Pegasus and Cygnus. Andromeda using "Snake Capture" and Cygnus using "Cygnus Diamond Burst" to attacking the Kuraseiza. Pegasus using "Time Reset" to resume time, and the was Kuraseiza wad defeated by the attacks and purified, the victim become normal again. Their Cosmos Pieces were purified and restored. But shortly after Syrup goes away, Heart will eventually see the same face of Inner Moka due her silver hair and red eyes, after her vision of the flashback, Heart began screaming in fear when she near to Heart, she had a violent reaction and violently rejects her, and she flees away. Diamond is going to catch up her, but Heart reject her violently because she was afraid of Moka, and she flees away. Finally, she remembers of Moka. At Hades Sanctuary, Syrup announced that the other five, the DokiDoki Precures are here, one of them ran away because she was afraid of Moka. Leviathan says that she found a place where Jörmungandr will reborn. Major Events ・ The DokiDoki! Precures make their first apparence. ・ Mana knew Moka since childhood and seems in bad terms and afraid of her. ・ Mana have now her new personal weapon, "Shinpaku". ・ Cure Heart using the new attack with Shinpaku, "Burning Heart Saber". ・ Cure Heart became a half demon after unsheathing Shinpaku, and become humain again after to surrender her katana in the scabbard. Kids version ・ The scene of the episode was changed in Kids version, when Diamond, Sword, Ace and Rosetta are severely injured by the deadly attack, they was covered in blood. But in Kids version they was not bleeding. Trivia ・ Cure Phoenix's name is only mention, not yet appeared officially. ・ It was revealed that Jörmungandr was recently killed by Cure Phoenix. ・ Mana's parents appears briefly and only in this episode. ・ When Cure Heart transform into a half demon after unsheathing Shinpaku, her appearance is similar of Rin Okumura from Blue Exorcist. Characters Cures ・ Moka Akashiya / Cure Andromeda ・ Rosette Christopher / Cure Cygnus ・ Esther Blanchett / Cure Pegasus ・ Mana Aida / Cure Heart ・ Rikka Hishikawa / Cure Diamond ・ Alice Yotsuba / Cure Rosetta ・ Makoto Kenzaki / Cure Sword ・ Aguri Madoka / Cure Ace Mascots ・ Mysterious Bat / Batty ・ Sharuru ・ Raquel ・ Lance ・ Dabyi ・ Ai Villains ・ Syrup Secondary Characters ・ Ayumi Aida ・ Kentaro Aida ・ Regina ・ Chrno ・Satella Harvenheit ・ Azmaria Hendric ・ Kurumu Kurono ・ Yukari Sendo ・ Mizore Shirayuki ・ Tsukune Aono ・ Ruby Tojo ・ Ginei Morioka ・ Tsukune Aono ・ Ion Fortuna ・ Seth Nightroad Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Story Arcs Category:Beginning Arc Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!